


空教室

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	空教室

现在是周五的下午六点半，半个小时前响过了最后一遍铃。周五下午的下课铃像防空警报，有让整个年级的学生在一分钟内从学校里消失的魔力。平日里喧闹的教学楼空荡荡的，老师们也已经下班了，只有操场上偶尔传来体育社团训练的口哨声。  
而就在安静得落针可闻的三楼走廊，尽头一间教室里却传出些细碎的声音来。  
“今天又有女生偷偷往你的课桌里塞情书了。”  
“我怎么知道——是想问这个吗？当然是被我看见了。”  
“可是她们什么也不知道……”  
“她们知道我在这里，就在这张桌子上干你吗？班——长？”  
姜承録的手被自己的领带捆在前排的椅背上，左腿腿弯挂着褪到一半熨烫笔挺的校服裤子，另一截裤腿已经拖到地面。教室里只开了一盏灯，他仰躺在高振宁投下的阴影里，咬着唇承受对方一下用力过一下的顶弄，被撞得头晕目眩，话都说不出来。好在他的课桌替他发了言，随着高振宁的动作吱呀作响，似乎在大声抱怨让他轻一点。  
高振宁见他嘴唇被自己咬得泛白，他知道姜承録脸皮薄，咬破了嘴唇被人玩笑几句一定要生气的，便伸手去掰他的下巴。高振宁屈起四指像逗猫一样挠着他的下颏，拇指就落在姜承録湿漉漉的下唇上，还按了两下让他松口。后穴里横冲直撞的炙热硬物已经烧得姜承録脑子里乱作一团，勉强保持着最后一点理智，此刻牙关被撬开，立刻有几声呻吟逃出来。高振宁把手指伸去搅了几下，模拟着抽插的动作逗弄柔软的舌头，姜承録的唾液腺过于敬业了，他能感觉到分泌过多的液体沿着自己的嘴角流下来。高振宁的手顺着他纤细的脖颈一直向下，在他门户大开的胸腹上留下一道亮晶晶的水痕，随后握住了他挺立着，快笔直贴在小腹上的阴茎。  
高振宁一只手抚慰着姜承録因快感而不自觉吐出前液的阴茎，另一只手捞着他修长的腿挂在自己腰间。他身下的动作不停，一边压下身子去吻姜承録。姜承録觉得自己快被拗断了，他挣动几下，却好像被后穴里的侵入物触碰到了什么开关，一股来势汹汹的麻痒感沿着脊髓播散开，让他不自觉地软下腰来，拔高声调发出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
“唔！啊啊……轻一点……”  
打架、逃学、顶撞老师、携带刀具，斑斑劣迹远近闻名的不良少年高振宁却很少在班里兴风作浪，这件事被全校同学传作奇闻，对外的解释是高振宁护短，不少中二少年信以为真，认为高振宁仗义有大侠风范，毛遂自荐来当小弟。而班里的人却全都知道根本不是这么回事，护短倒是真的，只不过混混头子高振宁不在班里惹是生非的真正原因完全是被外表文质彬彬实则态度强硬的班长姜承録整怕了，积威之下倒也没人敢出去揭他的短。不过现在高振宁显然没打算服从班长的命令，他抵住让姜承録不自觉颤抖起来的那一点磨蹭，手里套弄的动作愈发快了起来，头也埋在对方线条流畅的颈窝里啃咬着。全身上下的敏感点都被对方侵占，姜承録兵败如山倒，很快就弓起腰释放在高振宁手里。  
高振宁故意举起手，他张开手指，乳白色的粘稠液体在他的指间牵出细丝，又在重力作用下滴落在姜承録身上。姜承録眼角的红色还没消退，别过脸去不看他，高潮的余韵让他的身体更加敏感，他能感觉到那根埋在自己体内的硬物仍然坚挺着，自己后穴的软肉还没有骨气地收缩吮吸着高振宁的阴茎。  
高振宁居高临下地俯视着姜承録，他身上只剩一件被自己粗暴扯开的白衬衫还松松垮垮地挂在身上，姜承録很是重视自己的仪表，向来衣着得体整洁，刚才二人的激烈动作把他的衬衫弄皱了，被汗水打湿后不但毫无遮掩肌肤的作用，反倒给人一种欲盖弥彰的色气感觉。姜承録白皙的胸膛上散落着吻痕和精液，皮肤微微泛红，高潮带来的短暂脱力感让他紧绷的细腰软下来，看起来乖巧又顺从。高振宁从他的课桌里拽出一个抱枕给他垫在身下，姜承録扭了扭身子，调整到一个舒服些的姿势，却不想下半身的风景因此暴露得更彻底。高振宁有些口干舌燥——品学兼优的姜同学躺在他的身下已经够让他兴奋了，何况这人还无意识地摆出让人侵犯欲暴涨的姿势。他托稳对方的腰臀，发起了比刚才更猛烈的进攻。  
“嗯……哈啊……”姜承録的嗓子火烧火燎的痛，只能发出细弱的鼻音和气声，挠得人心头作痒。他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，似乎高振宁再欺负得狠一些眼泪就要落下来。高振宁确实经常参与扰乱社会治安的聚众斗殴事件，但是他从不主动挑起事端欺压低年级学生，欺凌弱小不能给高振宁带来什么乐趣，他也不屑于此，他只享受和势均力敌的对手互相撕咬的快感。但是此刻高振宁背弃了自己不恃强凌弱的信条，姜承録已经丢盔卸甲，而他决定乘胜追击。他对准姜承録的敏感点用力肏弄，几乎是整根抽出又猛地插入，柔软的内壁在他抽出时热情地挽留，甚至自行分泌出肠液来讨好这根给不知餍足的肉穴带来延绵不绝快感的粗大异物。  
“啊……不，不要了……嗯，慢一点……”  
姜承録的声音里带了哭腔，空旷的教室里回荡着他的呻吟声，连接处粘腻的水声和肉体撞击的拍打声，姜承録的脸又红了几分。高振宁却不打算放过他，俯下身子，在他耳边低声说着下流话：“姜承録，我想这样干你很久了，哦，不对，是——班长。”  
“每次你被老师点起来回答问题我都在想，你在床上是不是也那么冷淡，摆出一副一本正经的样子。”  
“看来我猜错了。”  
高振宁解开姜承録手腕上的领带，抱着他坐起来。姜承録一动便能感觉到高振宁的阴茎似乎又涨大了些，身上酸痛使不上力气，他的背被高振宁有力的胳膊揽住，整个人软倒在他怀里。高振宁拉着他骨节分明的手轻轻亲吻，舔舐他食指和中指上常年握笔磨出的硬茧，然后他的手也交握上来。高振宁身量比姜承録高些，手也更大，姜承録被他拉着十指紧扣，原来高振宁的手上也有两个茧，只是位置和他的不太一样，在手指和手掌连接处，这是拿刀弄出来的吗？姜承録在心里想着，他也不知道为什么此刻自己还在想这个，明明被这人搞得如此狼狈。  
高振宁又加快速度顶弄了几十下，他在爆发的瞬间将阴茎抽了出来，白色的液体全部射在姜承録的下腹上。姜承録双手环住高振宁的脖子当支撑点，让自己不至于滑到桌子下面去，他呜咽着把脸埋在对方胸前，高振宁还整整齐齐地穿着全套的校服呢——虽然没扎领带，扣子也松散地没完全系好——不过这对高振宁来说，已经算把校服穿得很规矩了。微凉的精液沿着他光裸的长腿流下来，又他自己的，也有高振宁的，都混在一起，滴在教室的白色瓷砖地面上，姜承録不敢抬头看，干脆闭上眼装起了鸵鸟。  
他们维持了好一会儿这个姿势，高振宁任由他紧紧抓着自己敞开的校服外套，他摩挲着姜承録的背，出了好多汗，高振宁抓起被胡乱扔在一边的姜承録的外套给他披在身上。他翻翻口袋，找到一包有些皱的纸巾想给姜承録清理一下，结果手刚探下去就被推开。他只好把纸塞到姜承録手里：“还是擦一擦，你自己来。”  
“你转过去。”乖学生小姜哑着嗓子命令他。  
高振宁抓抓乱发，大大咧咧地笑着背过身去。这人虽然板着脸，可是威慑力全无。身后传来窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音，“好了吗？”他问。  
姜承録不答话，推开椅子就往外走。高振宁扯过他的书包，连同自己那个一本书也没装的扁袋子一起甩到背上，不由分说地跟上去揽住他的腰。已经黄昏得很彻底了，太阳将落未落地斜挂在地平线上，挣扎着散发一点没有温度的橘红色，校门口的路灯也已经亮起来了。保卫室的门卫大叔认得姜承録，见他走路姿势不大自然便问：“小姜，这是怎么了？”  
“没事没事，体育课崴脚了。”高振宁打着哈哈替他遮掩过去。门卫大叔自然也是认得他的，见这两人一起走出来更是奇怪，但他还是决定少管闲事。高振宁语气轻松，但他亲眼见过这孩子前一秒还笑得有些傻气，后一秒挣脱自己的钳制，把堵在学校门口调戏女生的混混的小腿踢断。身材高大的男生搀着怀里一瘸一拐的人走远了，二人的身影消失在越来越浓厚的夜色里。  
“太阳这是打西边出来了，啧。”  
大叔感叹了一句，往自己泡茶的搪瓷杯里又加了点热水。  
——Fin.


End file.
